James Bond: Death by Diamonds
by Jakazul
Summary: 007 is forced to track down several infected diamonds that could whipe out an entire nation. Unfortunately for him, niether the diamonds nor the murderous, thieves are what they seem. Please R
1. Objective

(C) Note: As you probably know, I do not own James Bond or any related characters.  
  
This story (c) Jakazul 2003.  
  
I now present...  
  
James Bond in...  
  
Death by Diamonds  
  
A sleek, jet-black motorcyle tore down the deserted road.  
  
The man riding it bent low and headed straight for the edge of the cliff. The road had already turned, but the motorcycle wasn't going to.  
  
Bullets pelted the ground behind him from a pursuing helicopter.  
  
He lifted one hand from the bike, turned and waved at the helicopter just before leaping from the cycle as it reached  
  
the pit-fall.  
  
The helicopter sped after him as he toppled over the cliff and paused firing down at him.  
  
He pulled a small box from his pocket, still falling, and pushed a green button,firing a cable and grapnel from the side and attatching to the rocky cliff-side.  
  
He swung down and pulled out a Walther P-99 as the helicopter hovered after him.  
  
He was blown against the cliff-side as the helicopter reached him and a megaphone came on.  
  
"This is it Mr. Bond. Goodbye."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Bond pulled the trigger and the bullet fired straight at the windshield.  
  
The glass shattered and the pilot crumpled onto the joystick.  
  
A large missile hatch opened halfway and then caught on a purtruding rock.  
  
"On the other hand..."  
  
James let go of the grapnel and fell to a rock below just as the missile slipped out.  
  
"I think I'll be leaving now."  
  
The missile and copter exploded in a violent burst of flames and James was forced to duck for cover as smoking black  
  
chards fell, still flaming, to the beach far below.  
  
"Well he went out with a bang."  
  
James climbed onto a thin ledge and pulled out a walki-talki.  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"Moneypenny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm on the edge here..."  
  
He looked down over his feet at the fifty-foot drop.  
  
"...Could you send somebody to pick me up."  
  
He stared at the burning motorcycle.  
  
"I don't think I should drive."  
  
***  
  
"Moneypenny."  
  
James tipped his hat and then tossed in onto a coat rack.  
  
"How are you doing this morning?"  
  
Moneypenny grinned.  
  
"You mean how's M doing."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"James you have the manners of a pig!"  
  
"It was an ogre last time. Is 'pig' better or worse?"  
  
Moneypenny roled her eyes.   
  
"M's not in the best of moods today. He's..."  
  
"Why did you not tell me he was here? And what do you mean I'm not in a good mood?"  
  
James and Moneypenny stared at M who had just entered the room.  
  
"WELL DON'T STAND THERE GAWKING MAN! COME IN!"  
  
James smiled and stepped into M's office.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
M clicked a button on his desk and a screen lowered from the ceiling.  
  
"This," he clicked again and a picture came up on the screen, "is your objective."  
  
The display showed a picture of raw, uncut, diamonds, gleaming in the light.  
  
"I know we're low on finances, but robbing a jewelry store?"  
  
"You wouldn't find these in any jewelry store James."  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"These diamonds were found on an asteroid about 70 miles out of our atmosphere. Each one is  
  
worth about 4 billion pounds."  
  
"Rather expensive for a few rocks."  
  
"Yes, rather."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"The astronauts that found these requested a fifty-man team to come and mine some for testing.  
  
The team arrived to find the asteroid stripped bare. The crew of five American astronauts was found  
  
murdered in there ship."  
  
"And you want me to find out who got to the diamonds?"  
  
"Yes. That and we need you to retrieve the diamonds. Those diamonds could be packed with all kinds of bacteria  
  
or radiation or, really, anything."  
  
"Bacteria?"  
  
"Who knows what's out there James. Could be."  
  
"You've been reading too many sci-fi novels. Where do I go first?"  
  
"We have a contact in Switzerland at the site where we suspect the thieves landed."  
  
"How am I to get there?"  
  
"By plane."  
  
"Of course. Anything else?"  
  
"Q designed these for you."  
  
M pulled out a ballpoint pen, two magazines, a cigaret pack and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"And these would be?"  
  
"The pen is actually four gadgets. The first is just a pen, but when you twist the top and click the button..."  
  
M demonstrated, firing a burst of flame at a freestanding metal wall.  
  
"...It is a mini-blowtorch. The more you twist the more pressure. The second function is triggered when you pull  
  
the top half off. It discharges a cloud of knock-out gas. The third is a dart gun. Inside the cigarets a small darts.  
  
You load them like ink cartridges.The box, when folded, can be inserted into a security camera. It feeds a five second loop so you can get past."  
  
"What? No clock?"  
  
M glared.  
  
"Also inside the cigaret package you will find five rolls of Swiss currency. Each roll contains the equivalent of 2000 pounds."  
  
"What about the magazines?"  
  
"The first is a compact computer. It includes a CD player, internet access, communication devices, etc... The second is  
  
hollowed out and containes a listening device."  
  
"And the glasses?"  
  
"Are equipped with night-vision, ultra-violet, heat-seekers and a camera. You take pictures by sqeezing the right lense. They will  
  
be sent to a file in your computer."  
  
"I've always liked magazines with pictures."  
  
"And James..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try not to come back too soon."  
  
*** 


	2. Feilix

Crowds swarmed around the jet as it landed in the Swiss airport.  
  
"All passengers please file to the front of the plane and exit. Luggage can be picked up in the termenal."  
  
He stood and crossed to the front.  
  
A tall man in a brown suit stepped up and began going behind him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bond. We've been expecting you."  
  
James turned.  
  
"We?"  
  
The man pulled one hand from his pocket long enough to flash a long, silver gun.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."  
  
"I'll blow a hole in you so big they'll be able to drive through it."  
  
A stuartess walked past and the man pushed his gun back into is pocket.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
  
James bolted past the man, shoving his shoulder int the man's stomach, grabbed the tray from the   
  
stuartess and hurrled it at the mans head.  
  
Bullets tore through it and James ducked behind a seat.  
  
He pulled out his pen and thought back.  
  
He started pulling at the top, trying to release the gas cartridge.  
  
The man stepped infront of him, gun aimed at his head.  
  
"That wasn't very smart."  
  
James tried again to open the cartridge, this time twisting the top from his sweating hands.  
  
Flames licked out and blasted into his pursuer.  
  
The man fell back, into the stuartess's cart and slid, still screaming and thrashing his burning arms, into the back of the plane.  
  
"I guess I did that wrong."  
  
James stood and caught the stuartess as she fainted.  
  
"AAHH!!"  
  
The burning man ran at him from the back.  
  
James dodged and smashed his foot into the man's back.  
  
The man fell through the curtain at the front and hit the controlls.  
  
"I think we should leave now."  
  
James ran, carrying the unconcious woman, to the plane door and leapt into the termenal as the plane exploded.  
  
***  
  
An hour later James walked into the Swiss pub where he was supposed to meet his contact.  
  
The man sat at the bar with a mug of beer in one hand.  
  
The man turned.  
  
"Feilix?"  
  
"Who'd you expect? Mona Lisa?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I hear you've already had quite a time?"  
  
"One passenger blew his top, but the plane was a blast."  
  
"Can't even get off a plane without killing somebody and costing us a fortune?"  
  
"It would take the fun out of it."  
  
Feilix stared at him and then shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be getting to the site."  
  
James stared at a waitress as she began to come toward them.  
  
"Not yet Feilix. I'm busy tonight."  
  
"I'll bet. Come on Ja..."  
  
The waitress walked up.  
  
"What can I get for you tonight gentlemen?"  
  
"Nothing," Feilix cut in. "He was just browsing."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
James got up beside him and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about my friend. He's had too much to drink."  
  
The woman began to speak, but they were already out the door.  
  
Feilix got into a steel-blue convertable and clicked a button for the top to go up.  
  
"Get in James. Scared of a nice car?"  
  
"No. I'm scared of you driving it."  
  
Feilix rolled his eyes and James got in.  
  
Feilix pulled out a map.  
  
"Five kilometers to our left, we turn right, go one kilometer and drive 3 into the mountains."  
  
Feilix put down the map and stared at him.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I do my homework."  
  
"You know James, I get to thinking you're the most ignorant, insane, concieted man I know. Then you  
  
do something that changes my mind. That's when we really get in trouble."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Feilix put the car in gear and sped out towards the mountains.  
  
Just after the car was out of sight, a tall man in a designer suit with a shaved head and a patch over one  
  
eye stepped from the pub.  
  
He crossed to a black hummer and got in.  
  
The hummer backed up and then bolted after James.  
  
"I believe we're being followed."  
  
"Black hummer, half a kilometer back."  
  
"I hate contacts who know what they're doing."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Lose him."  
  
"How?"  
  
James climbed over his seat.  
  
"Move."  
  
Feilix climbed behind him to the passenger side.  
  
Sitting down and taking the wheel James replied.  
  
"Like this."  
  
The car sped up and swirved through the road at top speed.  
  
The hummer began to speed up after them.  
  
James turned into the next lane and let the speed back to normal so the hummer went ahead of them.  
  
"And you were scared of me driving."  
  
He came to the side of the hummer and waved, then began to pull into the truck.  
  
The man inside pulled out a sub-machine gun and rolled down his window.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bond. And goodbye."  
  
He aimed and James pulled out his pen.  
  
"The pen is mightier than the sword."  
  
The man blasted the pen out of 007's hand.  
  
"Of course, machine gun's..."  
  
He swirved away and pulled out his Walther.  
  
"Fire with fire."  
  
He shot at the back of the hummer.  
  
The man turned around, letting his car go onto the ditch beside the road and fires back at Bond.  
  
James fired again.  
  
This time the bullet sank into the man's shoulder and he slumped onto the door yelling.  
  
James sped up and yelled out.  
  
"Yield!"  
  
The man gave fired at James's car and he swirved.  
  
The hummer smashed into a yeild sign, which uprooted and smashed through the windshield.  
  
"That's worse than a ticket."  
  
The hummer continued and smashed into a parked fuel-carrier, which exploded, blasting chunls of metal into the road.  
  
"Talk about road rage."  
  
***  
  
The car came to a stop two hours later.  
  
The site was in a crop of trees.  
  
The area had been scorched black and was sunk three feet into the ground.  
  
"Subtle landing."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Get me my sunglasses."  
  
"What? It's pich black out here!"  
  
Feilix held up a flashlight.  
  
"You can still find my glasses."  
  
He went to the car and tossed them at Bond.  
  
He put them on and pushed in the right lense several times so they would come to the correct setting.  
  
"High radiation level...Spilled fuel...This is the place alright."  
  
"Nice shades. Can they tell you which way they went."  
  
"The fuel traces go..." He pointed, "That way."  
  
"Then that way we go."  
  
"Alright-"  
  
He clicked the left lense to get a picture and then turned.  
  
"-Let's go."  
  
*** 


End file.
